Magnus Bane can sing?
by starspangledstony
Summary: Truth was that he could sing. But as the High Warlock of Brooklyn he would never have the need to sing, right? That was why when Izzy told everyone that they were all going out that night and that they would see what it was when they got there, Magnus didn't complain. /Malec, slight clace, cute Magnus&Alec! R&R. (SexyBack by Justin Timberlake)


Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn, protector of all Downworlders and literal _king_ of glitter. He was popular, of course. Known all around, hundreds of years old and a very open 'freewheeling bisexual'. But the fact was, he _did_ have _some_ secrets.

And the one in question today: Singing. Truth was that he could sing. He must have inherited it from his mother. He remembered glimpses of her singing him to sleep with her calming voice, before she went and killed herself, of course. Magnus felt no remorse for her.

But as a Warlock he would never have the need to sing, right?

That was why when Izzy called everyone up and said that that they were all going out that night and that they would see what it was when they got there, Magnus didn't complain. He needed to get out of his flat anyway, there had been a significant lack in his customers since he had become more entwined with Shadowhunters; leaving him free most of the time.

He dressed for an occasion- just as Izzy had said it was. So snapping his fingers, he looked down to check his outfit. Black shirt, black pants, and large steel toed black combat boots- with heels that could _kill._ He checked his makeup in the mirror- a range of red and black eye makeup

In the limo that Magnus had ordered for the trip, he noticed Izzy staring at him with one of her little smirks. The ones that straight out said 'I know something' and 'it's about you'. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had found out about him or seen him doing. By the look he was getting directed his way, it wasn't anything that anyone else knew about, either.

They finally arrived, and Magnus still had no clue on what the deal was, she wasn't letting anything slip. Alec and Jace were talking, Alec holding onto his hand as Clary, Maia and Simon talked to Raphael- Izzy had really brought everyone along.

Izzy stood up as the limo came to a stop, signifying to the driver her thanks. "Alright everyone, we're here. Get out!"

Alec raised his eyebrows, looking out of the window cautiously. "Are you sure this is it? There seems to be a lot of...flashing lights?" Magnus laughed under his breath in fondness at the look on Alec's face. He _did_ love his boyfriend.

"Yes, Alec, this is it." Under her breath, Magnus heard her mutter, "It's a club Alec, what do you expect?" He laughed but stopped at the knowing grin she sent him.

"So we're going to a club are we?" He confirmed, grinning at Izzy who only rolled her eyes, still grinning at him.

Jace opened the door. "Well, Magnus, actual-"

"Izzy?" Magnus pointedly ignored Jace's statement, laughing at the look on the boys face.

"Well, as Jace was saying before he was rudely interrupted, it's not just any bar or club." She opened the door with a flourish and sent a smirk Magnus's way. "This is a karaoke bar."

Jace butted in- "Which I'm sure you'll love, Magnus."

Magnus wasn't quite sure how he felt about this as obviously Izzy had told Jace whatever secret she had about him, but righted himself pretty quickly; pushing his anxiety down and under.

Stepping out first, he turned to face the others, smirked and beckoned them towards him with his hand. "Hurry up or all of the drinks will be gone."

Ignoring Jace and Alec's slight scoff that no way would the drinks run out, he would have to at least be in the building for that to happen, and Izzy's disbelieving glance that he was so confident, he walked in, glitter trailing behind him end everyone following him in.

"And next up, Magnus Bane, yes that's right," the crowd full of Downworlders cheered, and Magnus swallowed his nervousness. He's never been nervous before and he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. So why should he be nervous now? "Singing 'Sexy Back!'"

Magnus had decided against Beyonce, knowing that his voice didn't quite work with her music and that in the many times he had played this song, his boyfriend had seemed to like it.

He took up the microphone and as he grinned at the familiar music. He drew his black shirt back, knowing that it was undone and that it would elicit a few screams from the crowd- and it did. He snapped his fingers for the music to play, walking up to the microphone.

He grabbed a drink off of a table that wasn't their own, emptying it, grinning at Alec when he shot him a disbelieving look. Setting it down on the stage, he began singing.

 _"I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah),_

 _Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah),"_

Magnus looked around the room, everyone frozen in shock that the actual High warlock of Brooklyn could _actually_ sing and that this wan't all some sort of drunk ruse.

 _"I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah),_

 _So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)."_

He looked around the room, eyes resting on Raphael who was giving him a sweet but knowing smirk, obviously proud. Sarah, Salmonella or whatever his name was, was cheering loudly, eyes wide as they had been when he spoke to Alec and Magnus at the wedding.

 _"Dirty babe,_

 _You see these shackles, baby,_

 _I'm your slave,_

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave..."_

He looked again across the room to Alec, who's cheeks were flushed red at Magnus, who promptly winked and he sang the last few lines of the verse, leaning down slightly.

 _"It's just that no one makes me feel this way,_

 _Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _VIP (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)."_

And Magnus just let it go- he was in the zone. And so he danced, singing the chorus like it meant the world to him. because in a way, it did. Singing and dancing had always been his escape, and now he was free to do whatever, no one _cared._

 _"Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),"_

He snapped his fingers, watching as the music grew even louder and glitter fell from the ceiling. He could see Izzy sending him proud looks and realized that this must have been her plan- she must have heard him singing. Jace looked equally impressed, even more perhaps. Magnus noticed a slightly jealous glint in his eyes, but from the way Jace was smiling, knew it was all a joke.

 _"Get your sexy on."_ He sang, lowering his voice and leaning into the mic.

He could see Clary clapping along, smiling and laughing along with Jace, who was holding her hand. But then he noticed Alec, properly.

The eighteen-year-old Shadowhunter was staring at him as though an Angel had just appeared- in shock and awe. And Magnus was happy, so happy in that moment because it was the first time in centuries where he could go out and have a good time, and not have to worry about protection or danger and where he was finally free. And there was someone to do it _with._

 _"I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah),_

 _Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah),_

 _Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack (yeah),_

 _Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast (yeah, take it to the bridge),_

 _Dirty babe,_

 _You see these shackles, baby,_

 _I'm your slave,_

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave,_

 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way,_

 _Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Vip (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),"_

He winked at the crowd, walking up the steps to where a drummer was playing, facing the guy who raised his eyebrows at the man who was standing on him drumkit base. He faced the guy one last time, before flipping backwards, landing perfectly. It wasn't even a stunt- just a dance move he had learnt over the years. He turned around, grabbing the mic close to his lips as the crowd screamed- he was pretty sure that people were recording this whole thing. Screams and cheers errupted at his surprise flip- Jace looked sightly amazed. Laughing quietly, Magnus carried on singing.

 _"Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on,_

 _Uh, yeah, I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah),_

 _You mother fuckers watch how I attack (yeah),_

 _If that's your girl, better watch your back (yeah),_

 _'Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact (yeah, take it to the chorus)."_

He could faintly see Alexander walking over to the side of the stage, but couldn't quite focus, too concentrated on singing and dancing.

 _"Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Vip (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it),_

 _Get your sexy on."_

He finished, grabbing a glass of vodka as the crowd clapped and whistled loudly. "Thank you all." He said, a sheen of sweat covering his glitter surrounded face, but he was still smiling. He began to walk down from the stage but felt two hands entwine themselves around his waist. "Wha-"

He was cut off by familiar lips, wrapping his hands around Alec's head. "You were amazing," Alec whispered. Magnus only smiled, the happiest he had been in so long.


End file.
